The Beginning of the End
by D4sssy
Summary: Gajeel being dragon-napped starts a chain of events-including the Dragon Slayers' past. How will it all turn out? First Fanfic! Rated T! Loads of main pairings! PRETTY please review with loads of Chocolate Sprinkles on top!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
The Beggining

Everyone was feeling in a good mood today. It was sunny, the guild was quiet there wasn't any fighting...apart from Gajeel and Natsu...again...  
'I WILL beat you this time Salamander!' Gajeel screamed.  
'No, you'll never beat me' yelled Natsu.  
'Jeez, they never stop, do they?' Lucy questioned Cana.  
' Nope' she replied glugging down another half barrel of beer in one punched Gajeel and sent him flying across the room. Gajeel came back at him with an explosive kick to the head. Natsu tried to punch him but Gajeel ducked, and then... They both fell on the rolling around in pain.

The guild fell silent as they all looked at Juvia in amazement. 'Juvia cannot watch Gray if she is constantly being annoyed by the two fighting children' she scowled. Gajeel rolled on the floor clutching his Crown Jewels and Natsu held his stomach trying not to embarrass himself and cry.

Suddenly the doors burst open and you can see the silhouette of a man.  
'That figure...no...it can't be...' Gajeel thought.  
'I have come for Gajeel.' The man said. He did not shout. His voice was quiet but it was projected throughout the whole guild. Gajeel swore under his breath.  
Slowly he stepped forward and walked towards his living nightmare with slightly shaky legs. The man smiled and walked out. Gajeel glanced behind him at everyone and Levy and then left without a word. Everyone looked on confused.  
Little did they know, but they were about to go on an adventure of thief lifetime.  
Hope u liked it this was just the prologue but it'll all get better!


	2. The Begining of the Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Beginning of the End.

**BTW: I will try to upload weekly if i can. And, sorry I haven't updated I got the Blue Screen Of Death(Spooky Voice And Laugh) so I'm uploading from mums laptop! **

"I'm arranging a team!" Master Makarov of Fairy Tail yelled. The guild could'nt wait to find out who it was. Very carefully Makarov went through the names on his list and then went round the back. Erza followed him.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Makarov murmured to Erza who had followed him. "Sending those brats into something none of us know of...Erza!" He said. "Make sure you protect those Brats. 'Cause they're mine. And I can't take it if..." He trailed off. "Don't worry, they're safe with me." Erza promised.

Gajeel lay slump on the floor, blood splattered everywhere. The extraction was finished, but there was more to come. He had been more than shocked to realize that Number Zero was sill..._there_... Gajeel started to remember, no keep it out...no...he started to lose consciousness...

_The boy wasn't old, but he managed to outrun the men. They were chasing...no! Faster, faster! He cried out as he felt the pain in his dislocated leg, but he ran. Suddenly a large shadow was over him. He looked up and gaped. It was a large bird, or, or...a DRAGON. The boy knew he was being chased, but he just stood and looked in awe. All of the men stopped as well. One of them yelled "Stop! Capture it for Number Zero!" The dragon roared. It was shiny, almost like silver. It roared and something came out of its mouth, aiming straight at the men. It then flew and picked the boy upand flew away. "W-who are you?" the boy asked. The dragon's voice was deep and resonated throughout the boy. He shivered. It was a good feeling. "My name," he boomed, "is Metalicana."_

Gajeel was abruptly brought out of his flashback by a man standing in front of him. He turned around and slowly walked away. Gajeel knew he had to follow-and he did so, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

The next morning, everyone was packed up and waiting at the train station. The team consisted of Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Levy, who had wanted to come along. They waited for the train. Wendy began casting Troia on Natsu as the train arrived. They boarded on and waited in silence for the train to arrive to its destination. Each of them were deeply thinking in their own thoughts when suddenly Natsu jumped up. "What's up, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu stared out of the window."This smell..." Natsu murmured, "It's the same as the one who took Gajeel...its weak, but its there." Everyone jumped up. "And there's another smell...it's familiar...I know it was someone from 7 years ago who came to watch us at the Grand Magic games." He murmured. They walked into another carriage. The train slowed down and the whistle sounded. "What?" Lucy frowned. "We haven't even arrived!" she exclaimed. The door opened. And in came Mavis Vermillion. "Hello, hero's of Fairy Tail!" she beamed. Everyone gaped.

"You're either dead or on Tenroujinia…what are you doing here-and I thought the Grand Magic Games was a one off!" Lucy said weakly.

"I'm only a projection!" she giggled. Everyone relaxed. "I must warn you," she continued, "Fairy Tails great battle is drawing near. You must prepare. I have held off the evil for a short while, but it is drawing near…and not in the form you should think." And with that she vanished in a puff. Natsu grinned.

"Well, lets get on with the fighting of the day!" he grinned. They followed Natsu with his sense of smell, and ended up in another station they were unfamiliar with. "Hey!" Lucy exclaimed "what's that!" They followed Lucy; she had seen a familiar hair-do. "Its…Its…._Reedus_!" Lucy exclaimed.

Reedus turned around, shocked. "What are you doing here Reedus?!" Erza questioned.

Reedus blushed. "R-Reedus is coming to see h-his friend. S-She is Oney, an a-artist like me." He replied, blushing. "Haaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!" Natsu roared with laughter. Erza nodded curtly, trying _her_ best not to laugh. They walked on, but Lucy was bothered by something. She was trying to remember…but, oh, what was it! She remembered and everything clicked together in piece. She told everyone to gather round and she told them what she had figured out.

Reedus walked out of the station sweating. He walked down a nearby alley and…..slipped on ice! He yelped as he slipped backwards. He stood up and his mouth was immediately filled with sand! Sand and ice? What?! A figure with red hair appeared from the shadows and sliced at him with double swords. She was FAST! Then a figure was flying right above him.

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon!" _ And Reedus was on the floor, his clothes burning. What the hell?! He then realized that the eight figures; six humans and two cats; were the ones that Makarov had sent. He smiled. " Show yourself!" Erza demanded.

"Now, what do you mean?" Reedus asked innocently with a smirk. A robot with a laser was pointed straight at him. "You heard her!" the Heartfilia girl replied casually.

The man smiled slowly. They _were_ good. "Okay, then!" he said and with that he changed. Soon, he was a tall man with sunglasses and a bunny suit. Everyone sweatdropped. "My bad…" he said weakly.

"What kind of an idiot man would wear that?" Lucy groaned. The bunny suit was replaced with a business suit and a black top hat…..and with the sunglasses. The man smirked.

"Now you have seen my true form…..lets _fight_!" He changed form again…..and he was now wearing armour. Erza gasped. " The Purgatory Armour!" she exclaimed.

"I can defeat him that easily!" Gray smirked. "_Ice Make:Lance_!" he yelled.

"_Ice Make:Geysar!"_ the man laughed.

"What the hell?" Lucy exclaimed.

"He….can copy magic….but this is different!" Erza said, frustrated.

"My magic ids Mimic" The man laughed, "but because of Gajeels DragonSlayer magic, its upgraded!" he said a maniacal laugh coming from him.

Natsu scowled. "Fine then!" he grinned. "See if you can copy this" And with that he adopted a stance with his left leg behind his right.

"You'll destroy half the cit, you idiot!" Lucy yelled.

"_ROAR OF THE THUNDER FIRE DRAGON!" _Natsu roared.

"Fool" the man replied.

Natsu lay on the floor. It all happened in an instant. There was blood coming from his head. Lcy and Erza screamed. The man was gone. Gray just stared. Someone stood on the roof of a nearby building; smiling.

**Oooohhh….hope you liked it! R&R! My first fanfic, was it good? Next upload will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2: Oh, Crap!

The Beginning of the End

Chapter 2: Oh,Crap!

**Trying to upload longer Chapters. And sorry I took so long to upload!**

Lucy yawned. She was in one of the two hotel apartments that they had bought for the duration that Natsu was in the hospital. Erza and Wendy had volunteered to take the afternoon shift with Natsu. Lucy, Gray and Levy were due to go hospital to see them to decide their next step to get Gajeel back, or, at least to see where he was.

They strolled into the hospital and took their names and went into the "Lovey" ward where Natsu was. They walked into the ward and saw Natsu. Not all was well for everyone. Levy passed out on the floor. And...Grays soul faded away. "Natsu...is..._peacefully_...eating _cake_...with Erza!?" he gasped.

Lucy just gaped. She approached them and asked"Wha...?" But Erza waved at her motioning to wait.

10 minutes later Lucy and Erza were quietly talking on the side, watching Natsu _READ A BOOK! _

"What happened?!" Lucy whispered.

"When Natsu attacked that guy, he got hit back, right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah..." Lucy replied slowly, catching on to what Erza was saying.

"Sooo…..you're saying that we now have a non-fighing, non-hyper, non-motion-sickness, _peaceful _Natsu." Lucy sighed.

No one knew what to think of this. Wendy came over and told them " The nurse just said that Natsu needs to have something to remember to, something strong."

Gray smirked. "Well, I have just the right thing.." he grinned broadly as he approached Natsu. "WAKE UP YOU SLANTY-EYED BASTARD!" he yelled, before punching Natsu in the guts. Natsu just stayed calm and took a sip of his tea. "Sir, please calm down or I shall have to knock you out." Natsu said sincerely. Gray was white all over. Now only _he _was going to get it from Erza, and Natsu wasn't. As he cowered under Erza's glare for making a scene. Wendy went over to Natsu and tried a simpler tack. Her hands glowed as she raised them over Natsu. She was like that for 10 minutes, before she started sweating.

"It's no use…" she panted. "This was extremely dark magic…no magic can heal this…"

Lucy sighed. She was doing a lot of sighing today. " Lets go to the hotel and think it over." She said to everyone. Everyone murmured their replies and walked away.

The next day, there was only a group of three on their way to their hospital. After the girls had discussed their…._'great plan_'…..Levy and Wendy claimed they had felt a bit sick. Go figure.

They arrived at the hospital and went into the ward and Lucy and Erza, blushing, sprinted into the toilets. Meanwhile Gray would try his new, destructive plan.

Lucy and Erza walked into the ward to find it trashed. Gray was on the floor gasping and Natsu was standing next to his bed, un-scathed.

"What the hell happened!" Erza yelled as she walked into the ward. She stalked up to Gray and held his collar. "Now your going to get it…" she growled. Gray tried to say something, but he was too weak to do it. A nurse hurried over and took him away, and a man in an expensive suit came over. "Sorry, Erza Scarlett, but it wasn't Grays fault." He said, with a small smile.

Erza glared. "Who are who and what do you know about us?" she said, with a tight grip on her sword.

"Relax!" he grinned. "Take a seat." They all took seats on surrounding beds.

The man started talking. "Don't interrupt me until I'm finished," he said. "Now, I'm the manager, the owner of this hospital. I founded this hospital a year ago. I used to work for _Grimoire Heart, _but, when the guild was defeated by...you guys, I started this hospital. And, now, the thing is, when Gray got attacked, I sensed the power and...it was over a ten-fold stronger than Hades' power."

Everyone was shocked. Over ten times stronger than Hades? Who could be that powerful?

"And….what happened here?" Lucy asked.

"Gray tried to attack Natsu and bring his memory back of their rivalry. But, whoever done this…wants him to stay this way. That is why…when Gray attacked him, he got attacked, at the speed of light and with utmost power."

After a bit of cleaning up, it was now Lucy and Erzas turn. Dressed in their normal clothes, they stood on either side of Natsu.

"3..2…1…GO!" Erza yelled. She took out her sword and smacked Natsu with it and he jumped up and yelped in pain, but Lucy grabbed him and kissed him on the head, where he got hit. All of a sudden, a black, zooming shadow burst through the window and smacked both Erza and Lucy aside, and it repeatedly smacked them until-"_Ice Make: Geysar_!" The shadow got knocked aside and flew away. Lucy and Erza steadily stood up, wincing in pain.

"W-was that the shadow?" Lucy groaned, in pain. Gray looked around and shut the open window.

"Lets go!" he said.

The group returned to the apartment, and Wendy opened the door straight away. "They're home!" she cheered. "Levy has something to confess!" she continued.

Confess? What? The group walked into the hotel room and looked at Levy who was lying on the bed, daydreaming. She realized they were there and jumped up to look at them and glanced at Wendy. "Okay..." she started, " Since you let me go with you...to go help Gajeel...I thought I should tell you..you...that we're dating. Oh, and our...100-day-kiss is in 3 days time!" Levy finished quickly, her face going red. There was silence for a little while.

Until.."Levy-chan, thats awesome!" Lucy said happily. Erza, being so...unusual...(as normal)...bowed at Levy and" I'm happy for you're marriage" Go Figure. Again. Levy frowned. Something was wrong. "Hey...wheres Natsu?" she asked. "Oh, he's probably with Happy stuffing himself with food!" Levy laughed. But the group was silent. Levy sensed something was wrong. "Guys...?" Slowly they comforted her and told her what happened.

Levy's face darkened. Her magical power went UP and she got some sort of dark aura. Even Erza shivered under her anger. She said three words, and soon, they were on there way to the hospital. Doesn't take a genius to work out what she said. On the way she muttered something and Lucy _swore_ that the air shimmered around them and that Levy shimmered a grey-ish green. They got to the hospital and went into the ward. Natsu saw Levy and grinned.

"Oh, so you must be Le-" But he got cut off as Levy's arm turned to metal and she punched Natsu in the stomach. "GIMME NATSU BACK!" she roared.

Lucy looked around for the shadow and there it was, zooming towards them until - it kept on hitting some sort of wall around them. Levy punched Natsu three more times and then she stopped; panting. Natsu's eyes were on fire. Literally. The group could see fire IN his eyes! Suddenly his whole body went ablaze, setting everything on fire. He screamed in pain, and every other person who wasn't in the group set about trying to get rid of the fire.

And just like that he was back to normal. Plain old Natsu. He realized the devastation around him and gulped. Then looked at Erza. She scowled; but told them all to move. They sprinted out of the hospital and Lucy saw the devastated-looking Manager, as he watched them run by. Lucy gave a sheepish grin and yelled out to him as they left the hospital-"Put the bill on Fairy Tail's tab!"

**Right guys; sorry it took so long to upload! Had schoolwork and Christmas Presents...and my computer kept on crashing! Anyway: slightly longer chapter and I WLL try to upload weekly, or at leats every two weeks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Gettin Info The Hard Way

**Yo! So, sorry I couldn't update, I got busy with food…and gaming…and school…and basically life….*coughs* Anyway; I realized that I should make this more…funnier, so here I go! Also, I'm trying to update longer chappys! Please tell me if you were laughing your guts out or thinking 'Well, this is stupid.' Funny? Now…READ!**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 3: Finding Stuff Out**

The group ran out of the city and into the forest, where Natsu "led" them. Truth was; he was so glad to be himself, there was fire coming out of his mouth the whole time; just like when he swapped with Loke. Gray had little ice-cubes coming out of his mouth just when _he_ had swapped with Lucy. Lucy quickly checked her clothes, picking at them, before asking Gray;

"Why do _you_ have…stuff coming out of your mouth?"

He stopped, spat out the ice-cubes in his mouth and "It's fun to be running again."

Lucy sweat-dropped.

They stopped in the middle of a clearing in a random forest. They leaned against different trees, panting, until Lucy asked a pondering question on all their minds.

"Levy?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you just do?"

Levy smiled. "Well, Gajeel and I were dating, weren't we? So, he decide that to make me stronger, he would teach me some Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. But, because I already knew Solid Script-I decided to merge them-" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes "-to make….**Solid Script: Iron Dragons Power**!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wow…"

Natsu grinned.

The wind whistled. Wendy froze. "Natsu…?" she whispered.

Natsus eyes widened. "They're here…they're _returning_!"

Lightning crackled. At first, Lucy thought it was Laxus…until she saw the shadow.

It was magnificent. The dragon was such a magical creature. Never before had Lucy seen such a beautiful and magnificent creature with such magic! It was yellow, like the sun. It hurt her eyes just to look at it. It flew above them, blocking out the sun, lightning crackling around it. Thunder boomed. It roared and something small and black smacked into it. Natsu roared. Wendy screamed. The dragon let out bolts of lightning, but failed. It went into freefall.

_The Dragons had decided. It was time. They would set out the future as seen by the Dragon of Foresight. They would go to the Tower of Dragons- the Twin of Tower of Heaven- and select their chosen Dragon Slayer. Many Dragons did not go. Iormung-the Magma Dragon, and Igneels brother, had refused on the same terms as Dakabri, The Diamond Dragon-they were waiting. For what, no-one knew. But, the Dragon of Foresight had said that the "Chosen Ones" would be there-at the tower. Some of the strongest Dragons had chosen to go-Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Weisslogia and Skiadrum-as well as a few others._

_Acnologia had been gone at the time as well-but many Dragons doubted that he would bring up a Dragon Slayer. But why was he gone for so many years? _

_Meanwhile, the Dragon Slayers where taught an important fact-when they had first started learning Dragon Slayer Magic-the Safe Haven for Dragons._

The group sprinted towards the area where they had seen the dragon land. A tree exploded and flew towards the group. It was easily burnt. What they weren't expecting however, was a Shadow Meteor, heading straight for them. It knocked Lucy right into the burnt tree.

"Ow! Still hot!"

The shadow materialized into the form of…..Bunny Suit Guy…

"Bunny Suit Guy!" Lucy yelped.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Lucy turned red.

The Man rolled his eyes. "For your information, I am Acny."

"Acny?" Natsu asked. "As in that spotty, red thing?"

Acny growled." I _hate _it when people relate me to that!" he yelled.

"_Roar of the Ice Dragon_!"

Everyone jumped out of the way but they were too slow.

"Ill be support!" Wendy yelled.

"_Oh swift winds that dash through the heavens…Vernier_!"

Now, they could dodge his attacks. Natsu came in with a "_Fist of the Fire Dragons_!"

But he hit hard metal. It was Iron. "You've been with Gajeel?" Natsu growled.

"Sure, Ive had some fun…torturing him!" Acny smirked.

What he didn't know was that Gray was coming up behind him. "_Ice Make:Lance!_"

But he just got elbowed. "It isn't enough!" Wendy yelled.

"_Oh strengthen the Arms to cleave the Heavens…Arms_!" she yelled.

"_Roar of the Sky Dragon_!"

"_I summon thee, Gate of the Scorpion…Scorpio_!"

The vortex's merged, causing a Unison Raid. Acny stumbled back with a curse. Erza was the first to figure it out then Lucy. But Erza, Lucy and Wendy were one side and Natsu, Gray and Levy were on the other side. How they would get it across….Lucy gasped. She whispered in Erzas ear and grinned at her shocked face- which turned into a grin. She whispered in Wendy's ear, while Erza took on Acny.

"Wendy tell Natsu that Acny can only copy one magic at a time and submit only one type of magic to memory. I think that he has already submitted Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. So try uniting you magic attacks together." Wendy grinned, and Carla flew her up into the air, where she whispered it.

Lucy saw Natsu freeze and turn to tell Gray, who grinned. Levy, obviously, already knew.

"3…2…1..NOW!" Lucy yelled.

"_Ice Make: Bazooka_!" A rocket shot out.

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon_"

"_Solid Script: Lightning!_"

Now it was there turn after a blazing, lightning crackling, ice –arrow smacked into him. Before the dust even cleared away there was another:

"_Sand Buster_!"

"_Roar of the Sky Dragon_!"

"_Blumenblatt!_"

The Dragon Slayers grinned at each other.

"_Lightning Flame Dragons Brilliant Flame!" "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!_"

The pair unleashed their powerful, secret moves.

To be honest….they went overboard…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Lucy walked over to Natsu. "Natsu, smell these clothes for a scent."

"Yeah…" he said.

Lucy was worried. He seemed distracted, which wasn't like him. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah…."

The group went to search for the Dragon. What they found made them gasp. There was a _huge _crater in the ground and the air smelled…burnt. Natsu walked to the middle and picked up something small off the ground. His voice was shaky.

"Here, Wendy...you want this?"

"Natsu-san…" Wendy whispered sadly. She hung it on her neck with her necklace. It was shiny and the sun glinted off of it. It was a scale. A Thunder Dragons Scale.

"Laxus?" Lucy said, confused. "Shouldn't we give it to him because it-" But Natsu shook his head and said "Laxus had a lacrima implanted inside him remember? Depending on the user, the lacryma can come out with any element."

"Oh"

Natsu sniffed the air. He pointed east, to a path. The smell goes that way. There's a bit of Gajeel on there…his blood…"

They started walking through the lane, unaware of what was following them.

**A/N: So! Not as long as I wanted it, but…..it'll work out! The next Chappy will most likely be way longer because I've only just started planning it out. Stupid, huh? Well I did add one or two funny bits in there and PRETTY PRETTY please rebiew, with a strawberry on top.**

**On another note, I thought about doing another high school/on the streets fanfic. I think that I should have at least one or two stories going at a time. But I'll make sure to write a few Chappys before hand.**

**Aye! Bye! See y'all, minna!**


End file.
